


Heaven and Hell

by paynesgrey



Category: V (2009)
Genre: Character Study, Ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Heaven - Erica muses about her reliance on Father Jack. Hell - Erica expresses the value of Kyle's importance to their team.





	Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Two companion pieces, written for the "yielding" theme at fanfic-bakeoff on Livejournal.

**Heaven.**  


Erica was grateful for Jack's tenderness, but sometimes she had to fake it. He was invaluable as a friend, compassionate and trustworthy, and in her darkest moments he was there, taking her hand and staying long minutes by her side.

And when he was with her, sometimes reality didn't seem so bad. Thoughts and fears about Tyler numbed, yielding to the shadows while Jack's compassionate energy pooled around her. She wouldn't even bother with things like hope and faith if not for Jack, and in their most crippling moments, Jack became her rock. He became the man she could call in the middle of the night, crying about her son and how he hadn't come home and she couldn't sleep. And he would just listen, offer a few comforting words, and then her tears would begin to dry.

She'd hang up the phone, and in minutes he was at her door, like he didn't need sleep, with his troubles hidden underneath his gentle face, and in the moment he took her into an embrace, her burdens became his. A cup of coffee later, he'd get up to leave, stalling and making sure she was alright without him, even if morning was only two hours away.

She still wouldn't sleep, but the pain was numb, and Erica was okay with that. She became addicted to him - to Jack and all his goodness.

But the stark morning would come regardless, and she'd go to work and have the V Task Force looming over her, and she knew that Jack was more like a dream. It didn't feel real then, and he was too far away.

\--

**Hell. **  


Kyle Hobbes found Erica waiting for Ryan and him away from the priest that night. He'd met Jack at the door, and the somber man still carried the burden of Alex's death in his eyes. Finding it odd that the blonde was not with her priest, Kyle found her in the sanctuary staring at the cross with an expression that he knew too well.

"Padre looks like he needs a hug from you. He's got this puppy face again, and it's almost creepy," he said, settling into the seat beside her. She met his face with contempt, yet yielded a smile from his joke.

"I am the last person Jack needs right now," Erica said, staring at the cross with another glare. "I don't know why he sees such hope in me." She laughed mockingly.

Kyle snorted. "Well, people need people, and all that crap." He met her scrutinizing gaze, and he could tell she was debating whether or not she should confide in him. It all seemed so laughable, an FBI agent teaming up with the likes of him. But you'd think saving a woman's life once in awhile, she'd come around. Erica's blue eyes softened momentarily, and she smirked and turned her gaze away before her stare seemed too rude. Well, maybe she _was_ coming around.

"You're bad news, Hobbes."

"Thank you kindly," he quipped.

"No," she said, and she gave him her serious 'I-might-pull-my-gun-on-you' face. "You don't understand." The tone of her voice turned lighter. "If it wasn't for you, we'd actually think we could win this war."

"Are you saying I give you perspective?" he said amused, maybe even flattered.

"Yes, Hobbes," she said, and he noticed she said his name without the usual sass. "You give us that cold dose of reality we need."  



End file.
